AIM WITH THE CULLENS
by 1 Twilighter
Summary: The Cullens have fun with Aim! It is very funny if you share my twisted sense of humor...I think their funny Befor BD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!**

StupidLamb - Bella

SickLion - Edward

ShopingShortie - Alice

EmotionalBasketcase - Jasper

BetterThanYou - Emmett

Mall4Life - Rosalie

_StupidLamb has enterd the chat_

_SickLion has enterd the chat_

StupidLamb: Hey Eddie

SickLion:Hey Bells WAIT-

SickLion:BELLA YOU KNOW WHAT I SAID ABOUT CALLING ME EDDIE!!!

StupidLamb:I know I know its just Alice and Jasper have cute pet names why cant we?

SickLion:THEY have pet names?

StupidLamb: Yeah But Jasper dosent like it

SickLion:What dose Alice call him?

StupidLamb:ummm....Jazzy-Cakes.....

SickLion:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

_EmotionalBasketcase has entered the chat_

_ShopingShortie has entered the chat_

ShopingShortie: Hey guys wat r u doin?

StupidLamb: Notin

EmotinalBasketcase: Hey edward bella

SickLion: Hey -cough-Jazzy-Cakes-cough-

EmotinalBasketcase: OMFG EDWARD SHUT UP

StupidLamb:WELL he actually isnt saying anything - he is typing

EmotionalBasketcase: SAME THING SMART ASS

SickLion: Don't talk to my Girl Friend like that!

ShopingShortie:GUYS stop 'Kay?

SickLion:Okay

EmotionalBasketcase:Ok

StupidLamb:Say Your sorry

EmotionalBasketcase:Srry

SickLion: Sorry

EmotionalBasketcase:NOT!!!

ShopingShortie:God you guys are imature

StupidLamb:So back to the point why did you guys come on?

ShopigShortie:We Were bored

EmotionalBasketcase:Well YOU were bored i was happily playing my Xbox360

ShopingShortie:YOU SPEND TOO MUCH TIME WITH IT!!

EmotionalBasketcase:DONT CALL TINA AN "IT"!

SickLion:HA Jazz you named it?

EmotionalBasketcas:.....no.......

StupidLamb:ooh ooh i thought of somthing we can do!!!

ShopingShortie:What????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!

StupidLamb:TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!

**oooohh a cliff hanger!Spooky arent I????What will happen ion this "cullen style" game of**

**truth or dare.**

**Hope you enjoyed the begn ing is going to start out kind of slow so just keep reading it gets better.**

**THX From: 1 Twilighter**


	2. Chapter 2

**StupidLamb - Bella**

**SickLion - Edward**

**ShopingShortie - Alice**

**EmotionalBasketcase - Jasper**

**BetterThanYou - Emmett**

**Mall4Life - Rosalie**

EmotionalBasketcase:OohOoh I wanna play!!!

StupidLamb:Lol Jasper is hyper

SickLion:No its just he REALLY likes Truth or Dare

EmotionalBasketcase:BEACAUSE its fun!!!

ShopingShortie:Whatever you say...

_**Mall4Life has eneterd the chat**_

_**BetterThanYou has eneterd the chat**_

Mall4Life:CAN WE PLAY????

StupidLamb:of course rose!!

BetterThanYou: I LOVE TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!

ShopingShortie:Can we have teams?

StupidLamb:Sure ok umm.. Me and Edward , You and Jazz , Rose and Em

BetterThanYou:Darn! i wanted a good partner!!

Mall4Life:WHAT DID YOU SAY??!!

BetterThanMe:Y-Y-Yay I have a wonderful partner...

Mall4Life:Thats what i thought

SickLion:Dude she pwns you!

BetterThanMe:Shut It

ShopingShortie:OK me and Jazzy-Cakes go first

-muffled laughter-

EmotionalBasketcase:ok since EDDIE thinks somthing is funny Bells and Edward TRUTH OR DARE???

SickLion:-Growls-

BetterThanYou:OOOOHHH so scary especiall since its being written!!

StupidLamb:DARE!!!

SickLion:Yeah in your face da- what? NO!!

EmotionalBasketcase:YES!!MWAHAHA

-crickets-

StupidLamb:-cought-FREAK-cough-

EmotionalBasketcase:OK so Edward and Bella have to sing a duet to You and Me by Plain White Tshirts!

Mall4Life:-whispers-its t's jazz

EmotiontinalBasketcase:oh right T's!!!FEEL MY WRATH

ShopingShortie:I LOVE THAT SONG!!!

BetterThanYou:OH EM GEE ME TOO!!!!!

-more crickets-

BetterThanYou:What??Its a good song

Mall4Life:Wow I stand corrected I didnt think you could get any gayer

ShopingShortie:Rose i agree and Edward and Bella start!

SickLion:You and me, we like the same kind of music

That's why we, make a good you and me

StupidLamb:We got style, baby we know how to use it

That's why we, make a good you and me

SickLion:You know what I'm going to say before my mouth even makes a sound

And that's why we make a good you and me

StupidLamb:You and me, we couldn't stand being normal

That's why we, make a good you and me

SickLion:We both laugh, at the most random situations

That's the key, baby don't you agree?

StupidLamb:You know what I'm going to say before my mouth even makes a sound

And that's why we make a good you and me

SickLion:I know from the sound of your breathing exactly what you are feeling

This is why we make a good you and me

StupidLamb:Make a good you and me

SickLion:Make a good you and me

StupidLamb:You and me

SickLion:Ah ah ah ah

StupidLamb:You and me, all we need is each other

That's why we, make a good you and me

SickLion:You know what I'm going to say before my mouth even makes a sound

And that's why we make a good you and me

StupidLamb:I know from the sound of your breathing exactly what you are feeling

This is why we make a good you and me

SickLion:Make a good you and me

StupidLamb:Make a good you and me

BetterThanYou:You and me!

Mall4Life:Did you really have to fricken do that?

EmotionalBasketcas:Yeah what the hell is your problem emmett??

StupidLamb:Great Emmett now the hole song is ruined

SickLion:What the fuck man??

Mall4Life:meet back here 2morrow guys and we will continue

_Mall4Life has left the room_

_EmotionalBasketcase has left the room_

_StupidLamb has left the room_

_SickLion has left the room_

ShopingShortie:You disgust me

_ShopingShortie has left the room_

BetterThanYou: :(

BetterThanYou:Its okay Tom Higgenson were finnally alone and we can enjoy your music in peace.


	3. Authors note please read

**ok so i dont know if i will continue because i dont get many reviews and i kinda have major writters block on it.**

**if you guys really want me to i will but i dont know...**

**well anyways thank you.**

**remember; TEAM EDWARD!!!!!!**

**love,**

**#1 twiligher**


End file.
